The invention relates generally to a method for constructing shelving. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for constructing shelving between opposing walls by using frame brackets for supporting precut boards which form shelves.
Shelves are common storage furnishings intended to hold a variety of items such as books, decorative objects and clothes. One frequently used shelf is that located above hanging clothes in a closet. Folded clothes, accessories and the like are commonly stacked on the single closet shelf. However, the stacked items will fall over if stacked much higher than approximately twelve inches. Therefore, the area between the top of the stack to the closet ceiling is unusable storage space.
Shelving can of course be provided by furniture such as bookcases. However, many people needing shelf space do not want to buy expensive furniture simply to store clothes, books and the like; instead, people prefer to modify existing storage spaces by adding shelves supported by brackets such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,488 and 4,231,300 to Shepard. In the Shepard patents, brackets located on opposite sides of shelves are provided with U-clips that extend underneath and on top of the shelves. The geometry of the brackets precludes placement of one bracket directly above another bracket when constructing multi-shelved units. Therefore, shelving constructed with the Shepard brackets would be difficult to accommodate in limited areas such as closets.